tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Season 3
Season Three of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. aired on ABC from September 29th, 2015 to May 17th, 2016, spanning a total of twenty-two episodes. This series brought back six of the original cast members, all reprising their respective roles including Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson, Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May, Brett Dalton as Grant Ward (as well as Hive), Chloe Bennet as Skye (now calling herself Daisy Johnson), Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz and Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons. Cast members from season two who have come back for another round include Nick Blood as Lance Hunter, Adrianne Palicki as Bobbi Morse, and Henry Simmons, as Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie. Joining the main cast this season is Luke Mitchell as the electrifying Inhuman, Lincoln Campbell There are several new as well as a few familiar faces that pop up for season three as well. Blair Underwood returns as Andrew Garner and Adrian Pasdar also returns as everyone's favorite military a-hole, Glenn Talbot. Powers Boothe plays one of the major baddies for this season, Gideon Malick, whom some people may recall as one of the shadow faces of the World Security Council from 2012's The Avengers. Actress Constance Zimmer plays a foil to Phil Coulson in the role of Rosalind Price, and some more super-powered Inhumans crop up such as Juan Pablo Raba as Joey Gutierrez, and Natalia Cordova-Buckley as Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez. Plot Season three is just chock-full of Marvel Comics craziness, beginning with a one-handed Phil Coulson! A rival intelligence task force called the Advanced Threat Containment Unit (ACTU), led by Rosalind Price is put into place to sanction newly developed Inhumans, who are generating at a rapid pace due to the global distribution of the Terrigen compound. Countering this is Coulson's S.H.I.E.L.D. unit, who are likewise trying to get a hold of new Inhumans so they can protect them and train them how to control their abilities. Jemma Simmons is stranded on an alien world, having been sucked through space by way of the Monolith, which S.H.I.E.L.D. is keeping under wraps. This world is home to a legendary alien presence, who may in fact be the first Inhuman. This creature assumes the form of a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and finds his way back to Earth. Former World Security Council leader Gideon Malick is aware of this alien and believes it to be the entity that first inspired the creation of Hydra. Naturally, he wants to control the entity and use it to take control of the entire world. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Joss Whedon - Creator; Executive producer * Jed Whedon - Creator; Executive producer * Maurissa Tancharoen - Creator; Executive producer * Jeffrey Bell - Executive producer * Jeph Loeb - Executive producer * Alan Fine - Executive producer * Stan Lee - Executive producer * Joe Quesada - Executive producer * Paul Zbyszewski - Executive producer * Monica Owusu-Breen - Co-executive producer * Garry A. Brown - Co-executive producer * Brent Fletcher - Co-executive producer * Drew Z. Greenberg - Co-executive producer * Chris Cheramie - Producer * Megan Thomas Bradner - Co-producer * Lauren LeFranc - Supervising producer * Robert Parigi - Associate producer * Craig Titley - Consulting producer Directors * Billy Gierhart * David Solomon * Dwight Little * Elodie Keene * Garry A. Brown * Jesse Bochco * John Terlesky * Kate Woods * Kevin Tancharoen * Michael Zinberg * Ron Underwood * Vincent Misiano * Wendey Stanzler Writers * Brent Fletcher * Chris Dingess * Craig Titley * DJ Doyle * Drew Z. Greenberg * George Kitson * Jeffrey Bell * Lauren LeFranc * Monica Owusu-Breen * Jed Whedon * Maurissa Tancharoen * Paul Zbyszewski * Sharla Oliver Notes & Trivia * "AoS/Season 3" and "Agents of SHIELD/Season 3" both redirect to this page. * This season comprises episodes 45-66. * The events of this season take place after the 2015 feature films Avengers: Age of Ultron and Ant-Man. * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is rated TV-PG. * Co-executive producer Monica Breen is credited as Monica Owusu-Breen in this season. * Director Bill Gierhart is credited as Billy Gierhart in this season. * Writer Daniel J. Doyle is credited as DJ Doyle in this season. * Music for this season was composed by Bear McCreary. See also External Links * * * * * * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Season 3 at the AoS Wiki